


The Wedding

by Crysania



Series: 100 follower prompt-a-thon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quarterholstein prompted:  Rumbelle at Grumpy/Nova's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

"Which side?" The dwarf, Happy he seemed to recall, gave them a brilliant smile and waited for their response.

"Which _what_?” Rumplestiltskin glanced quickly around the room. He knew which side he wanted to be on. Preferably the one that was outside the door and as far away from the little church they were stepping into as possible.

"Rumple, behave." Belle squeezed his arm just a little harder than was necessary.

He gave her a grin that spoke of mischief and dark things and turned back to the dwarf. Why did it have to be Happy anyway? He would have preferred Grumpy but, well, he was the man of the hour…or dwarf that is…dwarf of the hour.

"I’m not sure really," Belle said, finally answering Happy’s question. "I know them both." She glanced at Rumplestiltskin for a moment.

"Just put us on Grumpy’s side. I am _not_ part any fairy’s family.” Happy’s smile fell for a moment and he looked at Belle. To Belle Rumplestiltskin murmured, “I’d rather be on the side of a drunk dwarf than his little fairy friend.”

"Of course you would," Belle said and merrily tugged him along. Rumplestiltskin, of course, insisted on sitting far in the back. _The quicker to get out of here, dear_. Despite the rows in front of them still being free, he immediately stopped in front of the last row and waved Belle in. She rolled her eyes at him, but went along with it. Just _getting_ him to the wedding was a boon. She had been on him for months about going.

_"Weddings just aren’t my thing.”_

_"Aren’t your ‘thing’? What does that even mean?" Belle had been frustrated at him for what felt like hours over this one. Sometimes it was really difficult being the Dark One’s love. She didn’t love him any less for it, but it seemed that she often had two choices. Spend time with her friends or spend time with her love. He wanted nothing to do with them and they certainly wanted nothing to do with him._

_But Grumpy. He at least understood. He had invited them_ both _to his wedding. And even though Nova was a bit squeamish about having a dark sorcerer there, she had agreed to allow it._

_It was a huge step for her friends and she loved them both for it._

_But it seemed that Rumplestiltskin would never be ready for that step. “Rumple, it would mean so much to me.”_

_He looked at her, met her eyes, and sighed. Belle started to smile but then…”No.”_

It had, quite literally, taken her nearly a month of wearing him down to convince him to go. And in the end, it wasn’t even her, really. It was Grumpy who she talked into coming to their house and asking him to come _himself_. She had traded dance lessons (along with a broken toe when the solidly built dwarf stepped too hard on her foot) for that one, but it was well worth it. She had learned much about making deals from her love. Rumplestiltskin had been surprised and she thought maybe, just maybe, a little bit delighted that the dwarf had dared brave the lair of the beast to ask.

The ceremony was lovely. Nova looked splendid in her flowing dress and Belle sighed as she walked down the aisle near them. She didn’t look over at Rumplestiltskin, afraid to see him rolling his eyes, but was pleased to feel the arm that was draped over her shoulders pull her closer to him and wrap tightly around her. She could feel his lips touch the crown of her head briefly.

Grumpy looked as dapper as a dwarf could. They had convinced him to dress in a tuxedo and even though he claimed he felt ridiculous multiple times and Charming, who was playing the part of best man for the ceremony, had to stop him from tugging at the bow tie more than once while waiting for it to start, he still looked handsome and cheerful.

Archie played the part of justice of the peace. They really had no one who was ordained in any way, no one who could officiate weddings, so it made the most sense to have the man who was everyone’s conscience to be the one to bind these two together. Archie took the job seriously, researching customs both in the Enchanted Forest and in the Land Without Magic, and coming up with something utterly lovely and simple that combined the best of both realms. There were, after all, no customs for marriage among either the dwarves or the fairies.

Nova recited her vows first, ones she had written all on her own. Belle sighed as she started, leaning further into Rumplestiltskin. She sniffled as Nova’s voice cracked on the word “love.” Rumplestiltskin pulled out a tissue and handed it to her. She turned briefly and he shrugged. He knew her so well.

When Grumpy said his vows in his gruff voice and mentioned Belle’s name as the one who had convinced him to pursue the love and that he wouldn’t be there if it weren’t for her, Rumplestiltskin offered her his pocket square. He suspected the tissues would simply not be enough. He smiled indulgently as she hid her face in the handkerchief as people turned to look for her. Holding her protectively, he glared at the few who dared send less than pleased looks at them. He knew that Belle was still trying so very valiantly to win over the town. Many had come to love her, as he knew they would, and he was thankful for Granny and Grumpy for taking her under her wing and protecting her when she was without him. Even if they didn’t like him. Even if they would never accept him as part of the group. Belle had told him multiple times that she knew he would always be on the peripheral of life in town. And she was fine with that. _And besides, I’ll have you all to myself_. She had smiled at that. He had too.

“If anyone present here can offer any objections to these two being joined together, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” Archie’s voice rang out over the crowd, no longer the intimate voice meant for the two who were being wed but instead meant to draw everyone in the church into the proceedings.

All was silent for a moment as everyone looked around the building, waiting to see if anyone would stand, speak, protest this strange unexpected union.

No one did. Belle let out a breath and it seemed much of the church did along with her. Archie smiled.

“Then by the…”

“Wait!” The strident voice came from the back of the church and all turned to look. “I offer objection!”

The Blue Fairy was striding up the aisle, her face set in a frown and her wand held high. Belle nearly jumped up but Rumplestiltskin held her firmly to him. She turned to look at him, to protest. Someone had to defend them and _she_ was the one who helped get them together. Her eyes were narrowed as she met Rumplestiltskin’s and she was surprised to see the smirk gracing his features.

He held one long finger to his lips and her eyebrows drew low before she turned back to the action. The Blue Fairy had gotten almost to where a very nervous Nova and an increasingly angry Grumpy were standing.

And then she was gone. Simply…gone.

The crowd gasped.

Belle turned in her seat to meet Rumplestiltskin’s eyes.

He met hers for a moment, face serious. But she could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

Others present looked around and their gazes finally fell on Rumplestiltskin. He couldn’t resist anymore and an utterly evil grin broke out on his face.

Belle clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the laugh from erupting.

Then Nova started clapping. Belle turned to look at the couple and saw Grumpy giving her the thumbs up. Archie remained frozen to the spot, still staring at the place the Blue Fairy had recently occupied. The other fairies, who had agreed to be Nova’s bridesmaids had such looks of horror on their faces that she almost felt bad…almost. She might have felt worse if she didn’t feel Rumplestiltskin shaking slightly with suppressed laughter behind her.

And then the whole church broke into applause, many turning to look at the sorcerer with looks of new appreciation.

Belle beamed at his side.

When things calmed down a little bit, Archie finally was able to speak again. “Well, then, since no one protested…” Rumple let out a snort. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

And while the happy couple kissed to celebrate the beginning of their union, Belle leaned over to give her own love a lingering kiss. “You were brilliant, Rumple. I’ll have to pay you back later.”

“If we skip the reception, you can pay me back _now_.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Not on your life, mister,” she said with a grin and he groaned. But then she leaned in close, her breath fanning out across his cheek as she spoke almost directly into his ear. “But I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he whispered, leaning in to suck at her earlobe for just a moment.

Belle gasped and shook her head at him. “It’s a deal, then.”

“Indeed it is.” The reception would be long and mind-numbingly dull, but he could wait for that promise of after.


End file.
